


【艺旭】Broken Rose

by mangokilo



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangokilo/pseuds/mangokilo
Summary: 写到一半就已经想好后续怎么写了，关于他们俩过去和未来的故事就留到下一篇去写吧。
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook
Kudos: 3





	【艺旭】Broken Rose

00  
金钟云，你还记得我们的相遇吗。

01  
金厉旭第一次见到金钟云是在酒吧里，研究生某一个项目结束后，教授攒的一个酒局里。金厉旭不是个善言辞的人，被嗜酒的好亲故拉着，半推半就的去了。他坐在吧台边，手里捧着曺圭贤给他点的玫瑰白兰地，低着头看高脚杯里漂浮的玫瑰花瓣。因着教授请客，曺圭贤的面前已经七七八八的摆满了烧酒瓶子，大有一副不醉不归的架势。

还没有过午夜，酒吧的舞池里三三两两的没几个人，乐队区也空着，只有酒吧里昏暗的灯光和空气里的酒精，拉扯着金厉旭的意识回笼，将他的灵魂模模糊糊的带着走。他小口的抿了一口手里的酒，和烧酒滑入食道的灼烧感不同，鸡尾酒混着玫瑰的香气，甜美的口感后才是酒精的味道。金厉旭像只猫儿一样嗅了嗅玫瑰的味儿，眯起眼睛看着身边的至亲已经喝空了一瓶酒，摸索着和吧台里的调酒员聊的热火朝天。

金厉旭就是这个时候见到金钟云的，在十一月的冬夜里，穿着黑色短袖，背着吉他从酒吧外推开门走进来。他走过金厉旭和曺圭贤的身边，朝调酒师挥了挥手中的墨镜，推开酒吧的后门进了工作间。

若干年以后金厉旭还记得那天金钟云弯起眼角的笑意和他身上檀木的香水味。

金厉旭回过神儿来的时候金钟云已经在台上站了好一会了，他笑着和身边给吉他调音的同伴开玩笑，末了揉了揉那个笑得露出牙龈的男生的一头刺毛。金钟云手上丁零当啷挂了一串戒指手链，他握着麦克风时银色的手串敲在架子上。金厉旭愣了神看着金钟云，金钟云银色的头发在酒吧昏暗的灯光里直直的闯进金厉旭的视线里。他把高脚杯里的酒喝干，辛辣的有点呛人酒顺着喉咙直冲胃里。等曹圭贤反应过来的时候金厉旭已经凑到舞池边上，一瞬不瞬的看着金钟云调音。

金钟云不知道从哪儿摸出来朵玫瑰，用宝蓝色的丝带把玫瑰系在话筒架上，绯红的眼影和丹凤眼，他仿佛看到金厉旭朝他看过来的目光，他弯起眼睛朝金厉旭笑了笑，直起身子在酒吧慢慢变得更昏暗的灯光里，朝身后的刺头鼓手眨了眨眼睛。

后来过了很多年，金厉旭依然记得他第一次见到金钟云时的模样，在那个昏暗的酒吧里，越来越多的人聚集着，他被推搡着站在第一排，金钟云握着话筒唱了一首 ROSE，他能感受到身边的人踩在酒吧地上的震动感，也能看见空气里漂浮的尘埃，金钟云漂亮的眼眸子，和他的嗓音。

明明是把气氛吵得狂热得摇滚，金钟云吼完一嗓子抹了抹额头上得汗，他抬了抬眼皮看见站在台下得金厉旭眼泪流了满脸。金厉旭还盯着金钟云，他听见身边得人得欢呼离他远去，听着身边有人惊呼，金钟云把话筒上用蓝色丝带捆着得红玫瑰拆了下来，递到金厉旭得面前，“花送你，别哭了。”金钟云漂亮得眼睛弯成一弯月牙，他借着蹲下的力，从舞台上跳了下来，把玫瑰花拆下来递到金厉旭得手里，自顾自的抬起他的手，用蓝色丝带在他的左手手腕打了个蝴蝶结。

02  
金厉旭被金钟云牵着，晕晕乎乎的和喝的已经脸上晕红一片的曹圭贤打了个招呼，抱着自己的衣服跟在金钟云的屁股后面，他喝的不多，脸上那一点红也因为夜晚的凉风散的七七八八，他心跳如雷，那个人伸出手帮他把流了满脸的泪水擦去，他就跌跌撞撞的掉进了金钟云的局里，心甘情愿的被人牵着走。

金厉旭歪着脑袋打量走在他前面的人的人，金钟云披了见黑色的长风衣，发胶洗掉之后软软的头发贴下来，金厉旭闭上眼睛，鼻息里都是金钟云的檀木香水味儿，他不知道金钟云要带他去哪儿，酒醒了之后玫瑰花不知道被他留在了酒吧的哪个角落，宝蓝色的丝带还好好的绑在左手手腕上。

金厉旭骨架小，手腕也是细瘦的，金钟云的蝴蝶结打的漂亮，金厉旭伸开手在月光下看着那条丝带，他一边被金钟云拉着走，一边走神，直到撞到金钟云的背上。

“在想什么？”金钟云的话里带了点笑意，金厉旭撞上他的后背也没有急着爬起来，反而在金钟云的背上蹭了蹭，伸出手抱住金钟云的腰。  
“这么爱撒娇啊。”金钟云的笑声从胸腔传到背后，透过金厉旭的怀抱准确的传达进他的心脏，金厉旭仗着自己喝了酒，把头埋在金钟云的后背不肯抬起来，像只翻开肚皮的小猫蹭着金钟云的背和他撒娇。  
金厉旭摇了摇头，柔软的发丝蹭在他的衣服上，金厉旭把头抬起来，金钟云转过头揉了揉他的脑袋，金厉旭一双水汪汪的眼睛看着金钟云，酒精刺激性带了点红的眼眶，眼里有一点点迷恋。金钟云像是蛊惑人心的吸血鬼，用一首歌把金厉旭的魂儿都勾走了，尚年轻的小朋友勾一勾手指就乖乖的跟着他走了。

金钟云接过金厉旭手中的外套替他披在肩上，揽过他略有点单薄的肩膀把他摁在怀里，他听见金厉旭胸腔的震动，笑着问他，“这么紧张做什么。”  
金厉旭看着金钟云眼角带着笑，他有些不满的撅了撅嘴，像个不谙世事的小孩儿，从头到尾紧张的是他，心动的是他，被金钟云的音乐震撼的眼泪直落的也是他。  
金钟云看着金厉旭的表情变化，最终还是搂了搂他的肩膀，把他往自己家的方向带。

金钟云在酒吧唱了不少年的歌，从家乡的小酒吧，到一张火车票去了首都，乐队的朋友换了好几拨，他头一次见到金厉旭这样，能对他的歌第一眼就感同身受的。他的歌里嚼碎了带着鲜血淋漓的苦涩和玻璃碴，他见过在他的音乐里亲吻的情侣，也见过在在他的歌里一杯一杯灌酒的失恋的人，他从来没见过在他的音乐里陷进去拔不出来的金厉旭。

所以他向金厉旭伸出手，他把玫瑰放在金厉旭的手上，朝金厉旭伸出他的手，他知道金厉旭不会拒绝他。

03  
金钟云扭开家门，牵着金厉旭走进玄关，随着金钟云熟练的落了锁，把钥匙随意的往鞋架子上扔，他被金钟云压在门上亲的时候愣了两秒的神，酒精侵蚀了他大半的脑力，还没等他反应过来，金钟云的吻已经落在了他的唇上。金钟云的亲吻带着初冬的一点寒冷的气息，金厉旭细瘦的手腕被金钟云握着，动弹不得，他被摁在门板上，金钟云的吻有点急，他的嘴唇上还留了点卸妆水的味儿，他把金厉旭唇上每一寸纹路仔仔细细的吻过，放慢了节奏撬开他的齿贝。金厉旭的嘴里还带着他喝下去的那杯酒的味道，白兰地散去了，只留下一点玫瑰的甜味。金钟云从喉咙里发出一声轻笑，惹得眼前的金厉旭睁开眼迷迷糊糊的瞪了他一眼，眼里带着水汽，眼神也软乎乎的反而更像是撒娇。

金厉旭任由金钟云捧住他的脸，他被金钟云亲的腿软，靠在门上，双手换上金钟云的脖颈，主动把自己的唇贴在金钟云的嘴唇上。

等金钟云松开金厉旭的时候，金厉旭整个人挂在金钟云的身上喘气，他眼里全是泪花，憋红了一张脸，他想伸手把快要溢出眼眶的眼泪擦掉，金钟云又温柔的吻掉他眼睑的一点泪珠。金厉旭趴在金钟云的怀里，任由金钟云把他往卧室里抱，个把小时前在台上冷着一张脸的金钟云，和现在温柔的亲吻他脸颊上泪滴的金钟云，金厉旭默默的抱紧金钟云，把自己的脑袋埋进他的脖颈里，轻轻的蹭了蹭。

他被金钟云放在床上的时候，抓着金钟云的领子不管不顾的吻了过去，他的牙齿磕在金钟云的嘴唇上，听到金钟云疼的倒吸冷气也没放过他那脆弱的嘴唇，金钟云托着金厉旭的脑袋，把他压在床上，顺手把金厉旭手上的蓝色丝带解开。金钟云看着金厉旭通红的脸颊，把嘴里叼着丝带，两只手固定住金厉旭的细瘦的手腕，用宝蓝色的丝带缠住他的手腕，打了个结，他看着金厉旭仰躺在床上，眼神里没有一点恐慌，像是献祭的少年一样干净清澈。

金钟云的手指探进去的时候金厉旭还是紧张的绷紧了身体，他下意识的往后缩了缩，一双小鹿一样的眸子盯着金钟云看。金厉旭一点实战经验没有，他随着自己的性子跟着金钟云回家，被骗上了床还眼巴巴的看着金钟云，满眼都写着，哥哥轻一点。

金钟云咬了咬牙，金厉旭看上去又纯又欲，明明是青涩的身体，眼里又满是情欲的控诉，金钟云搂住金厉旭，“乖，别怕，哥哥轻一点。”

像是心里所想的被发现了一样，金厉旭涨红了脸，他咬着牙不让破碎的呻吟声从嘴边露出来，他被金钟云压制在怀里，双手举过头顶，一点都动弹不得，金钟云好像还在他耳边说了些什么，他只能感受到金钟云一只手在他身后动作，一只手在他的前面摸，衣服裤子早就不知道被金钟云甩到了哪个角落。金厉旭只能感觉全身发烫，抖着身子也控制不住冲破喉咙的声音，他的大脑里还是金钟云递给他的那朵玫瑰，他也只能沉沦在金钟云带给他的浪潮里。

金钟云顶进去的时候他还是痛的说不出话，眼角的泪水眨巴眨巴，要落不落，呜呜咽咽的，可怜巴巴的把头埋进枕套里。他能感受到金钟云捅到最里面，又缓慢的抽出来，变换着姿势去找他的敏感点。金厉旭浑身没有一点力气，他的呻吟被金钟云撞得支离破碎，眼泪不停的往下掉，一句“钟云哥哥”被他喊得委屈十足，青葡萄一样的声音里蒙了八分情欲两分酒味，金钟云简直要溺死在金厉旭的温柔乡里。

金钟云撞上他的敏感点时，金厉旭变了调的喊声，他才察觉出一点点的害怕来，他语无伦次的喊着金钟云，叫他哥哥求他停下来，一边又舍不得他退出去，哭着抽抽噎噎的，金钟云发了狠去研磨他的敏感点，金厉旭像是个溺水的人，四肢五官都被浸泡在海里，海水堵住了他的声带，他喊不出来也停不下来，他只能在欲望里沉沦，在快感和那点可以忽略掉的痛觉里挣扎，他能感受到所有的感觉与呼吸都离他远去，只有快要爆炸的快感才是真的。

高潮到来的时候金厉旭哭的停不下来，他的眼泪不停的掉，颤抖的身子被金钟云抱进怀里。金钟云从他的身体里退出来，借着床头的一点暖光把他手腕上的丝带拆掉，他心疼金厉旭小小的骨架，特意没绑的太紧，他揉了揉金厉旭的手腕，把抖着身子还哭的一抽一抽的小孩抱进怀里，他亲了亲金厉旭哭的红肿的眼皮，又亲了亲他挂满了泪珠的睫毛。

金厉旭闭着眼睛，他缩进金钟云的怀里，抱着他的腰腹，把自己埋进金钟云的怀抱里。金钟云揉了揉金厉旭有点汗湿的头发，伸手把床头仅剩那盏暖黄色也关了。

“乖孩子，好好睡一觉吧。”

金厉旭睡着后金钟云爬起来洗了个澡，他本想抱着金厉旭一起去，听着他似醒非醒的嘟囔，金钟云给他把被子掖好，就自己去冲了个澡。他穿着浴袍擦干头发站在客厅得窗户前，他把窗户打开了一条缝，冷风窜进来扑了他一脸，就这样看着窗户反光里透出来得他自己的脸。他拿指尖点了点窗户，没来由的笑。

金钟云还是睡不着，茶几上散落了几个安眠药的瓶子，他不愿借着药在光怪陆离的梦里煎熬一宿，也不愿意老老实实的躺着睁眼到天亮，他站在窗边对着窗沿打拍子，手边散着几张没写完的歌词，他开着手机的照明，嘴里轻轻哼着他完成了一半的曲子。

金厉旭就是这时候抱上来的，带着没清醒的软糯的嗓音，毛茸茸的脑袋贴上金钟云的后背，两只手缠在他的腰上，金厉旭困得迷迷糊糊，语气里带了点软绵绵得撒娇，“钟云哥怎么不睡觉。”  
金厉旭嫌金钟云的手机照明太晃眼，把他手机翻了个面，彻底的把哪一点光也埋葬，“一个人睡不踏实，钟云哥来陪我睡觉。”金厉旭抱着金钟云不放手，他的脑袋在他背上蹭了几下，软软的脸颊肉埋在他的浴袍里，金厉旭晃了晃金钟云，也不说话。

金钟云把金厉旭哄回床上睡觉的时候才发觉，从遇上金厉旭的那一秒起，他的世界早就翻天覆地了，一夜情也好，男孩像是青葡萄一样的声音，把人上了又哄着睡了才想起来他没问一句看起来就显小的男孩儿有没有成年。

他的意识在渐渐离他远去，金钟云逐渐陷入梦境的思维，他在恍惚之间仿佛看到了男孩在台下时的眼泪，明明眼泪已经在脸颊上挂不住了，眼睛却还是闪着光一样盯着金钟云，仿佛飞蛾扑火又像是追着光一样。

金钟云在彻底陷入梦里前，抬手搂住了金厉旭。

04  
金钟云带着金厉旭去了他的乐队练歌的那个半地下室，金厉旭满怀好奇的推开门的时候，迎接他的不是乌烟瘴气，也不是他想的嘈杂一片。因着是半地下室，少见的还有几缕阳光从窗户里透过来。  
金钟云拉着他往里头走，顺手把躺在沙发上睡得不省人事的两个人叫起来。昨天还在台上转鼓棒的人一脸迷糊的坐起来，看着另一张沙发上眼神同样迷茫的吉他手，愣愣的看着金钟云把自己捯饬的光鲜亮丽，手里还牵着昨天在台下哭的稀里哗啦的男孩子。

“赫宰，东海，别睡了，两点了已经。”金钟云松开金厉旭的手，挨个上去揉了两把脑袋，“快点起床。”  
李赫宰被金钟云一吼拉着一边还迷迷糊糊的李东海冲进浴室洗漱，金钟云拉着金厉旭坐下，听的水房里吵吵闹闹的又是一通争执，金厉旭坐在沙发上，看金钟云拿着麦调音，等水房两个打打闹闹的男孩走出来，支起架子鼓和吉他，音乐的前奏响起来，金厉旭才有种从云端又落回地面的感觉。

与金钟云在一起的不到二十四个小时他仿佛在云端转悠了一圈，金钟云就是那朵温柔的云，飘飘然的带着他在天上飞，在夜里无人的街道飞奔，牵着金厉旭的手带他往他未知的家走。若说金钟云的温柔是云端的云，那他的音乐就是带着金厉旭飞回地面的滑翔伞，带着冲击感的，自由的，让他降落在地面上。

于金钟云而言，金厉旭像个小王子一样，眯起眼睛笑起来甜甜软软的，掺了酒精又像是酒心巧克力一样。金钟云说不上来，在他的音乐里的金厉旭和眼前的这个金厉旭有多大的不同，他眨眨眼还能看见，舞台下无意识流着眼泪的男孩，听懂了他歌里心碎的男孩，夜里迎着十一月初冬的寒风伸出手抱住他的金厉旭。在他的音乐里，金厉旭才是那朵脆弱而娇嫩的玫瑰花，是金钟云独一无二的玫瑰花。

金厉旭盘着腿坐在沙发上，方桌上散落了几张稿子，他撩起眼皮看了一眼金钟云，看他忙着和李东海对谱子，伸手把那几张手稿拿了过来。金厉旭不是一点声乐不懂，他弹了十几年钢琴，对着乐谱轻轻哼了几句。

“钟云哥，这是你的谱子？”等金钟云转过头，金厉旭朝金钟云挥了挥手上的几张乐谱。  
“有的应该是东海的。”金钟云看了一眼，“怎么了？”  
“这首，写的好棒啊。”金厉旭从谱子里抽了一张出来，递到金钟云的面前，“这首是东海哥的写的吗？”  
“我终于知道了，钟云哥，你为什么把他带过来。”李赫宰从后面凑上来，“这孩子简直天生了解你。”李赫宰摸了摸金厉旭栗色的头发，“这里的谱子都是东海的，只有这一张是钟云哥的，因为要开始编曲了他才拿过来放在练习室里。”  
“我是不是快可以听到这首歌了？”金厉旭转过头眼睛亮晶晶的盯着金钟云。

金厉旭诚然并不了解金钟云，除了名字和乐队，他几乎对金钟云一无所知，唯有音乐，是他们交流的唯一的渠道，也是他们靠近彼此的唯一的方法。他看着金钟云眯起眼睛和李东海对吉他的和弦，和李赫宰确认前奏的拍数，他眼里全是闪闪发光的金钟云，纵然他有很多无法说出口的话，他相信在音乐里，他们一定能拥抱到彼此。

金钟云上台前把金厉旭留在了舞池的前面，和前一天一样的位置，金厉旭和金钟云说，让他别带玫瑰上台了，他给他准备了玫瑰花。金钟云把金厉旭摁在酒吧后台的厕所里亲，亲的他一张小脸通红才肯放他去舞池。

金钟云还是那个样子，银色的头发打了发胶，在酒吧昏暗的灯光里无比的扎眼，金厉旭站在舞池里看着他，金钟云弯下腰的时候，他才回过神来，从包里掏出玫瑰，双手捧着递给金钟云。金厉旭把那条蓝色的丝带留下了，给金钟云换了一条暗红色的丝带，红色的丝带裹着鲜红欲滴的红玫瑰，金钟云笑得开心，金厉旭像只维护领地的猫咪一样，在金钟云的身上留下自己的信号。

金厉旭一直想问问金钟云，他的歌里唱的是他的故事，还是他的爱情。金厉旭没说，他第一次看见金钟云唱歌的时候，他就像在泥泞里挣扎，想要冲破倾盆的暴雨般，他嘶吼的，绝望的，悲观的，渴望的，金厉旭不知道李东海李赫宰能不能看出来，在他的歌里一杯一杯灌酒的听众能不能听出来，他想把金钟云从他的痛苦里解救出来，歌也好，还是他冲破不了的泥泞。

所以他能闭上眼睛去感知，他在昏暗的舞池里被推搡着，耳膜里只有金钟云的声音，  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just one may

05  
金厉旭成了金钟云那个半地下室的常客，曺圭贤吐槽他以前从来从来不出门，最近个把月除了上课讨论都见不到人。曺圭贤熟悉的虫子眼没什么威胁的瞪了眼在宿舍门口换鞋的金厉旭，刚认识的时候曺圭贤总嫌金厉旭太安静，像个没有生气的洋娃娃，从那晚的酒吧后，那位叫金钟云的乐队主唱像是打翻了女巫的药水，现在的金厉旭有了自己的生活轨迹。

曺圭贤短暂的停下了手中的游戏，看了眼金厉旭关了门，像只小青鸟一样快乐的飞向蓝天，去拥抱属于他的那朵云。

李东海和李赫宰也习惯了金厉旭坐在一边看他们练习，时不时的还能用键盘给他们打个拍子，帮忙改一改他们拿不准的旋律。金厉旭可以在每一个金钟云睡不着的晚上和他靠在一起写那首金钟云没有编曲的曲子，有时候他会在金钟云的怀里睡着，等天光大亮的时候在金钟云的双人床上醒过来。

金厉旭二十几年的人生从来没这么肆意潇洒过，飘飘然在云端，久到他都快忘记能够遵循本心去生活，去恋爱，去拥抱属于他的那朵云。金厉旭知道他和金钟云之间就像蒙了一层玻璃，他透过那层磨砂的玻璃去看金钟云，金钟云隐瞒的，没告诉他的，金厉旭知道这迟早会成为他们间的隐形的炸弹，在审判到来前，金厉旭也乐的当鸵鸟。

“你真不告诉他？”李赫宰凑到金钟云的面前，从他手里把名片抽走，“第几张了，这是真看上你的嗓子了。”李赫宰把名片扔在桌上，“不怕伤他的心？”  
“不光他，东海我也没打算说。”金钟云把李赫宰扔在桌上的名片拿起来，他看着上面entertainment几个字，“赫宰，如果我走了，要照顾好东海。”  
“这还用你说。”李赫宰揉了揉头发，“李东海我来搞定，金厉旭怎么办。”  
“不怎么办。”金钟云有些烦躁的把手机上金厉旭的电话摁掉，“走一步算一步吧。”

金钟云离开前的几天前，他依旧带着金厉旭去那个半地下室，他熬了几个通宵，把金厉旭最喜欢的那首歌改完了，金厉旭像某种小动物一样凑到他面前问他什么时候能听他在台上唱这首歌，他会给金钟云送最漂亮的玫瑰花。金钟云笑着揉了揉金厉旭的脑袋，说再等几天，他会让他做全世界第一个听到这首歌的人。

李赫宰在一边看着金厉旭笑得眯起眼睛，圆圆的眼睛里全是对金钟云的喜爱，他心里拔凉拔凉的，不知道最后金厉旭会落得什么样的结局，他不敢想，如果他像金钟云一样一声不响的决定离开，李东海会不会一辈子也不见他。李赫宰转而又想，金钟云这一走，金厉旭这辈子还能见到他吗。

金钟云在结束后第一次没有把玫瑰花递给金厉旭，他从脖子上把项链扯下来，跳下舞台给金厉旭带上，他在人声鼎沸里拥抱了金厉旭，他听到身后李赫宰没有停下的鼓点，他用尽全力去拥抱金厉旭，仿佛要把金厉旭融进骨血里。

要是时间能在这一刻静止就好了，他能感受到金厉旭落下来的眼泪，金厉旭一向是最了解他的，不忍心伤了金厉旭的心，也觉得离开与告别太过残忍，他摸了摸金厉旭汗湿的头发，把亲吻小心的落在金厉旭的耳垂旁。

06  
后来李赫宰问金厉旭，是不是早就察觉出来他要走了，金厉旭早就不是当初那个一杯鸡尾酒就能跟着金钟云回家的男孩了，桌上扔了好几个空烧酒瓶，金厉旭晃了晃杯子，他笑起来看着李赫宰，还是李赫宰第一次看见他时那样，笑起来眼睛里装满了星星，“哪能啊，他从来不会在唱完歌来拥抱我，所以他一跳下来，我就知道了。”

李赫宰不会问金厉旭后不后悔，难不难过，他看见金厉旭的衣领里摇摇晃晃的挂着那条金钟云送给他的项链，金厉旭趴在小酒吧的吧台上，和李赫宰有一搭没一搭的聊天，他看着墙上挂着的金钟云的大幅海报，时间过得一点也不快，他想，才三个月，他已经快忘了金钟云站在他面前唱歌的样子，他伸出手，仿佛还能看见金钟云给他递玫瑰花的样子

金厉旭看着海报上那个熟悉的歌名，他们在无数个夜晚一起改过的谱子，一起敲过的和弦，金厉旭到底还是没能在酒吧昏暗的灯光下听金钟云唱一遍。

他静静的看着海报，编曲人除了他熟悉的金钟云的名字，后面坠着一个 ROSE，他又笑了起来，喝干了杯子里仅剩的一点烧酒。

07  
No Need to Cry

END

**Author's Note:**

> 写到一半就已经想好后续怎么写了，关于他们俩过去和未来的故事就留到下一篇去写吧。


End file.
